What Do I wish for?
by Yoruichi1234
Summary: Amu is worried about ending middle school, which mean high school is around the corner. All her worry disappear once a visitor comes to see her. Ikuto, why has he come?. Amuto pairing
1. visitor

**What do I wish for?**

If you don't like Amuxikuto then don't read this story but if you do then go right ahead ^_^. This is my first Shugo chara fanfic so i don't know if i did to well. I would like if you could tell me, in my reviews. I want to get better at this because i enjoy writing fanfic's a lot. I wrote other fanfic that were put up two years ago but I deleted them. I didn't think they were any good but I believe that i have improved in someway. if you can tell me if you like this story and I'll continue it, thank you

**Disclaimer: i do not own shugo chara, but if i did i would make it a amuto ending but that's just me.  
**

Chapter 1

visitor

A small radiant light brushed thought the heavily dark covered clouds. As it flew above spinning in circles, it spotted something of interest. Rushing towards the balcony window of a girl who's hair was a sweet raspberry pink. The light dimmed down reveling what it really was, the embryo. The egg everyone in this world wanted. The egg that could grant any wish if someone were to find it. It hide watching this girl talk to her three small shugo chara characters. One Shugo chara was pink in sports clothing with a heart on her visor , another in blue wearing a fluffy hat with a spade, while holding a tiny art bag. The last wore a green cooking outfit and on her hair band lied a clover. The sweet raspberry pink haired girl turn her back towards the three, burying herself in her book work for school the next day. The last weeks of school, and the last year in middle school , what was she to do. The three blow out in pouting faces, floating towards their eggs, preparing for sleep. As the spade and clover entered their eggs, the heart shugo chara stopped in front of her egg before entering and turning to speak to her guardian.

"Amu….Are you okay about this year ending?" the tiny pink shugo chara asked in concern.

Amu froze not knowing what to say to her small friend. She had been thinking this herself, she didn't want this to end. She enjoyed everything she had, now she had to deal with high school. So much presser and stress to deal with, what was she to do.

"Yeah, I'm fine Ran. I'm glad that it's ending, now I don't need to deal with all these little kids anymore." Amu said with her face still buried in her school work. She was afraid that if she faced Ran, that concern would show all over her face. Amu didn't want to worry Ran with her problems, she could deal with them herself.

"Are you sure Amu because Miki, Suu and I can help?"

"That's alright, I'm totally okay" Amu said lying through her teeth.

"If you say so.." Ran felt that Amu wasn't telling the whole truth but she let it past. Flying to her egg, she fell asleep as soon as she got inside like Miki and Suu had done.

Amu closed all her books and moved them to the side of her desk, putting one on top of the other. She laid her head down, her cheek above where her books once resided. She closed her eyes with a heavy sigh. _"What am I going to do now? It's now like when I left elementary school, and the guardians. In the end we all ended up in the same school and saw each other. Now were all going to different schools. And who knows when we'll see each other again." . _Her eyes snapped as she stood up from her chair, pushing it back with her legs. Taking a few steps she plopped down on top of her bed, on her stomach. Her hands laid above her head as she moved her head side to side, trying to bury her thoughts in to her bedcovers.

"_What am I going to do? What am I going to do?" _After a while Amu began to relax blowing a gust of wind from her mouth, her eyes closed shut. Silent's fell upon Amu room as she began to feel sleep over take her. The embryo came out from hiding and was about to enter Amu bedroom when it heard something or someone coming. It flew back up in to the sky, brightening up in to the light it once was. Hiding as a star till it found the right moment to reveal what it was, to the one who deserved it most.

"KNOCK, KNOCK!!!" said a voice from outside Amu's balcony door.

Amu round over on her back with a small groan, her left hand over her eyes blocking the light from above. She cursed out at herself in her head, for leaving the light on. "_Why do I was do that, Damn"_ Amu thought, irritated and slowly lifted herself up facing her desk, her eyes half way open.

"Hey, are you going to let me in or not?" said the voice from Amu's balcony door.

This time Amu realize she heard a boy's voice but she wasn't thinking straight because she was so tired. She couldn't even tell who this boy was. She turned her head to face the balcony door to be caught in a pares of sapphire blue eyes. The boy's hair a beautiful dark blue that stopped at the end of his neck. He wore a black sweater with a white T-shirt underneath and a pair of black jeans. He had a smirk on his face holding up a grocery bag.

"Hey, come on open up already, sleepy head.." He said smirking still, his left hand pressed up against the window door staring straight at her to open the door. His right holding the grocery bag, signifying that he was staying a while. Her eyes opened wide as she realize who it was.

" I-Ikuto! Wh-what are you doing here?" Amu said dazzled by his presents. She looked down at her clothes and began to freak out in embarrassment. She jumped off her bed and rushed to the balcony door to unlock it, to let him in. She was a little happy knowing that he had come to see her, since she was down in the pits just a few minutes ago. She enjoyed every time he'd come to visit her but she didn't know why.

Was it because she had feeling for him. No, that couldn't be it, she had feeling for only Tadase. Why would she feel anything for Ikuto, he was only her friend. She couldn't think that, it would ruin her friendship and she enjoyed his company. Yes, that was it, she enjoyed his company. That's why she enjoyed every time he came over.

"So I see you've been working hard, since your tired at this time." Ikuto said looking over Amu shoulder at the clock that laid across from her school books, on her desk. Amu turned to see the time it showed on her clock, 10:44pm. _"Wait, what did he mean? people always go to sleep at this time …." _Amu thought to herself.

"Well anyway here's a gift for you.." Ikuto said handing the grocery bag to Amu, looking to the side.

"What is it?" Amu asked utterly surprised.

"Well it's candy.." Ikuto said still staring off to the side, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Why give me this?" Amu asked confused.

"No reason, just take them. Your Shugo chara might like them so.."

"Thank you Ikuto…" Amu said with a bright smile.

"Your welcome..". He said still avoiding eye contact but this time staring up at the ceiling. Amu smile held, knowing that he was trying to be kind to her. Her giggled a little spotting a little blush appeared on his face but as soon as it appear, it vanished.

"I just enjoy seeing your smiling face…" He said with a smirk, walking towards her bed. He slid his hands in his pockets and sat down, closing his eyes and his smirk still in tact.

"Oh, I see…" Amu said with a tiny blush, not knowing what else to say. She then walked up to the opened balcony door, and slowly shut it Closed. Amu stared off in to the glass window secretly staring at Ikuto reflection. Wondering why in the world he was here of all day, so she asked, "Um Ikuto, why did you come to see me today?.." She then slowly turn to face him, not knowing what else to do. She wanted to see his reaction, when the words has fallen out her mouth. Why did she care so much, who cared at this point. All that mattered was that she was going to get her answer right now, without any doubts or regrets.

"Do you really want to know..?" Ikuto said smirking, never averting his eyes from hers.

"Well.." she paused turning her head towards the balcony door trying to hide her concern. "_Do I really want to know why. Is that really important, wasn't just having his company good enough." _Amu thoughts kept jumbling up inside her mind. She didn't know what to think at this point. One of her thoughts said no, that it would mess up everything friendship and all. The other Yelled out Yes, I do what to know so badly. She shook her head in confusion, trying to throw away her thoughts. She didn't want to think anymore, so she stopped and everything was throw on impulse.

Amu sighed, turning her head to face Ikuto, "Yes. I would like to know". Her face was strong and unbreakable. She kept her expression steady but then Ikuto began to laugh.

"Why are you laughing…" she asked feeling a bit embarrassed. Their she was trying to be strong and all he could do was laugh at her. This was unbelievable, he was enjoying this way to much for his own taste.

"Because…" he said still laughing with out hesitation.

"Because, What?" she asked a bit irritated at this point.

"Because you are…" he wiped the tears from his eyes that were over flowing from laugher, with a smile that made you heart melt. Amu began to pout not like what he had to said. She folded her arms looking to the side, not wanting to look at him any longer. But inside she knew she enjoyed it, she loved when he expressed more emotion then the regular sorrow and depression. An angelic smile, a wonderful happiness he showed, that could not be broken at this moment.

" Hey, Amu" Ikuto called. She was thrown out of her thought and brought back to reality. Her eye's were caught by his, drawn by his words. She was unable to escape his grasp. His beautiful blue sapphire eye's gleamed as her raspberry pink glittered without words.

"Why don't you come closer to me, so I can tell you why I've come to see you…" he said with a serious expression. Amu slowly walked toward Ikuto, who was sitting on her bed, eye's unable to lose contact. He removed his hands from his pockets and grabbed Amu's arms to pull her closer to him. She dropped the grocery bag, as she fell in to his arms. The candy that resided in the bag was scattered all over the bedroom floor. She was frozen, wordless, no thoughts came to mind. Amu heart began to jump as she felt Ikuto's body warmth against her skin.

"The reason I've come.." he paused unsure of what to say, trying not to sound as if he were lying. Everything that came out of his mouth Amu thought was a lie. But this time he wanted to change that. He wanted to let her know how he felt since she was old enough for him to be with. He had told her this once but she wasn't ready, he felt that she was ready now. To hear his words, the words that had echoed though his mind every time Tadase would be with her. Even the time when Tadase confessed his feeling to Amu, he just wanted to run out of that closet and take her away from him. Now was his time, he would tell her how he truly felt.

"It's because…. I love you…" he said looking down at her, his arms rapped around her. _"what does he mean by that?"_ Amu thought, feeling dreadfully confused at the it that he was teasing her again or did he truly mean it. No, he couldn't mean the things he was saying to her, he never did. Why would he be telling the truth now. There was no explanation for this, just unbelievable confusion.

"Amu I know you don't believe me now, but you will I promise" He slowly bent his head down to kiss her on the forehead but by unintentional reflex Amu lifted her head, wanting to know what he was going to do. Then it happen, both their lips met in a soft kiss. Amu eyes bolted open as she felt Ikuto lips for the first time. She was stunned, not able to moved an inch. His lips so soft against her, she adored the feeling but she knew this wasn't right. She loved Tadase, not Ikuto. Why was she letting him do this, why was she not moving. Ikuto pulled her closer to him to make the kiss more intense but Amu began to feel a bit uncomfortable. She didn't want this to go any further but at the same time she did. Knowing that, she began to feel afraid, she was letting him ruin everything. With that thought she pushed him away from her, landing on the bedroom floor.

She stood up on her own two feet and wiped her mouth with her sleeve. Ikuto just stared at her with a surprised face not knowing what to say or even do. Amu blushed cherry red with anger.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!!?" Amu said shouting at the top of her lungs. She clenched her fists tight, throwing them down to her sides, her eyes shut. At this point she didn't know what to say or do, impulse was the only thing left.

"I-I never want to see you again, so GET OUT OF HERE YOU STUPID IRRITATING BASTARD!!!" was all she could say. Amu rage grow feeling betrayed in every way possible. She didn't like this but there was no other way to resolve it, or that's was she kept telling herself. She pointed to the balcony door with aggression. Her eyes still tightly closed shut, not wanting to see his face.

"_Why would he ruin the wonderful friendship that we shared?" _She thought, there was no answer back, just silent's. Ikuto began to speak but she didn't want to listen. She shut him out completely, not wanting to hear an excuse. He forced himself to smile but in the end his effort's were destroyed by the rejection he was given. All that was left to do was to disappears, never showing his face again and with that he vanished. The wind blow in from the balcony door, Amu eye's shot open. She looked around but the room was empty. There was no Ikuto in sight, he had really gone, he had disappeared. Tears began to build up in her eyes as remembered what Ikuto was trying to say.

"_Now you know that I truly do love you.."_


	2. I found what I was looking for

Okay, okay so the first chapter didn't go so well, but i think you'll like it now. This story was suppose be harsh in the beginning and then start to slowly push in to an amuto. This is my first fanfic for shugo chara , trying to see if i'm good enough to write another story other then this one but if it good then I'll make another one. So please review after you read my story. please... thanks!!! ^____^

Banana!!! YAY!!!

**Disclaimer: i do not own shugo chara, but if i did i would make it a amuto ending but that's just me.**

* * *

What do I wish for?

Chapter 2

I found what I was looking for

A delicate breeze blow across the ocean waves, as the sun steadily drifted away. Amu stood on the beach side, letting the water wash over her feet. She gazed up at the sky watching as the stars sparked with out fear. Out of nowhere a small radiant light, that took the shape of an Egg, flew down in front of her. Amu held up her hands, cupping the Egg, fearing that it would fall. Dazzled by this tiny shimming egg, she moved in closer, wanting to examine it.

The Egg began speak, "What is it that you truly desire? What is it that you wish for?..". Amu didn't know how to response to Egg's question. With no response, the Egg's light consumed every portion of the beach where Amu stood. She was completely surrounded by nothing but white lights. The egg have dissipated into the nothingness, leaving Amu alone and lost. She ran all round trying to find an exit, but that in it's self was useless, there was no escape. Amu bent down holding her legs to her chest, afraid that no one would find her.

"What is it that I wish for?.." she murmured. "What do I wish for..?" she asked herself, no answer came to mind. She sighed, holding her legs tighter to her chest with eye's closed, trying to think of a way to get out of this empty place. All of a sudden she heard a voice again but this think it was different, this voice was familiar. With eye's open, she looked up to see none other then Ikuto himself. He bent down, lifting Amu chin, so he could see her face. Tears began to stream down Amu's cheeks as she realized she wasn't alone anymore.

"What's wrong?" Ikuto asked sincerely. He began to remove the tears that fell from her cheeks, wiping them with his sleeve, smiling without a word.

"Why are you here?.." she asked, wondering how he had gotten trapped here as well.

"I'm here to save you, Amu.." He said as he lifted her up from the ground.

Amu turned her head trying to hide her blush, "Um … thank you.." she continued , " You didn't need to do that…". Ikuto lightly grabbed her chin, turning her to face him.

Amu could not hold back any longer, so she burst out what had been on her mind for a while, "I wanted to apologize for the other night,. I-I'm so sorry… I didn't mean any of those words I said"

Ikuto just smiled, "I know you didn't mean any of it, Amu.. but if you ever need to find me, you know where I'll be…". He then slowly moved in to kiss her ,when an all of a sudden, an uncontrollable darkness swapped in, engulf his entire body, bit by bit.

"Ikuto, what is happening to you..?" Amu shouted, confused. "_Why was this happening? There was no reason for this .."_ Amu thought, feeling useless at the moment. Why couldn't she do anything, even if her Shugo Chara were here, they would be useless to help him.

"Amu…" she heard him say. She tried to grab him but to no avail, everything seem lost. In a blink of an eye, his whole entire body had vanished. Amu hands were still held out trying to grab something that, at this point , was nonexistent. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry.." Amu murmured, falling to the ground with tears in her eye's, everything turned pitch black.

"Amu….AMU!!!" Yaya yelled at the top of her lugs, hitting Amu with a newspaper. She dropped down on the seat above Amu's desk with a sighed, not knowing what else to do. Amu was completely out of it and there seem to be no way to wake her up.

"Why are you so tired?" Yaya asked to a sleeping Amu, a confused look on her face. "This was unexplainable, Amu never stays up late, she was always so peppy all through out school time. Why change now?" Yaya mumbled to herself.

Hearing Yaya's words, Amu groaned, trying to lift her head from the desk. As her head raised, Amu noticed Yaya staring down at her, her right hand under her chin, waiting for Amu to get up. Amu's eye's were halfway open, glimpse around the classroom. "_I guess it was all a dream_.." Amu thought, stopping and staring directly towards Yaya. Feeling a bit happy to see her friend visit her, Amu smiled.

Yaya grinned, patting Amu on the head, "You finally woke up, well that's good..". Yaya stood up from her seat reviling the clock above the teacher's desk. "_Where was the teacher ?"_ Amu thought. "_Maybe were on break.."_ was the only thought that came to mind.. Glancing at the clock once again, Amu's eye's popped open, noticing what time it was. School had end and she was late for her date with Tadase.

"Oh Shit!! I'm late.." Amu jumped up and out of her seat, rushing out of the classroom. Yaya shockingly watched as Amu almost broke down the door, with her intense strength. As Amu was running she realize she had forgotten her bag, so she turned back. When she reached the door Yaya held her bag out to her, knowing that Amu would come back. Amu blow a sigh of relief, walking up to Yaya.

"Thank you so much Yaya…"Amu smile angelically as she grabbed her bag from Yaya hands.

Preparing to start running out, Amu heard Yaya shouted something out to her "I hope everything goes well with Tadase-kun!!..".

Amu smiled but didn't really feel to excited about her date with Tadase-kun. What was going on with her today and what was up with that dream she had. How come Ikuto was in it, she sighed. Letting the subjected drop, she ran out the door, waving goodbye to Yaya.

* * *

As she reached the park fountain, she spotted Tadase sitting on a bench waiting for her to arrive .Standing up, he greet her with a humble smile.

"I'm so sorry I'm late.." Amu said apologetically, bowing her head.

" It's alright, you have nothing to worry about…" Tadase said with a charming smile, making Amu's heart melt. All thoughts that made Amu feel hesitant about coming here today, evaporated. Why had she felt like that any how, Tadase was her one truly love and that's all that mattered at the moment.

"Are you ready, Amu?.." he asked, holding out his hand to her. As she was about to accept his offer by taking his hand, she froze not seeing Tadase anymore but someone in his place. She rubbed her eye's in disbelief, trying to wash away this image that appeared before here. But there he stood, smirking down at her holding his hand out just as Tadase was.

"I-Ikuto?.." the words slip from her mouth, slowly grabbing his hand. She didn't know why she took his hand but she did. Then she snapped back to reality, the only person that stood in front of her, as he held her hand, was Tadase himself.

"Ikuto?.." Tadase said with a questionable look on his face. Amu gently took her hand out of his, placing it behind her back. She turned her head not wanting to look at Tadase face anymore, feeling guilty.

"I think we should just have this date another time. I'm not feeling to well…" Amu murmured , ready to walk away.

"Are you sure because you seem a little happier a few minutes ago…"Tadase questioned, trying to grab Amu's hand again but was rejected. Amu didn't want Tadase to touch her and she didn't know why. She just felt different, was all of a sudden. It wasn't the same as before.

"I'm going to go now… okay" Amu voice was weak. "My mother might need me to help her in the house…" she was stepping back, glancing down at the concert floor, of the park.

"If that's want you want…" he said, feeling a bit depressed.

"I'm sorry .." was all she said before she ran off and out of the park. What was she doing? She no idea. Everything seem to be to confusing for her, she couldn't take it. Her mind was slowly dissipating, also Where were her Shugo chara , She thought. Ran, Miki, Suu ,She hadn't seen them at all today, except this morning when she thought they were just sleeping in the egg. Were the sleeping or did she do something to made them go back to the way they were when she first go them. Were they going to disappear, no, they couldn't. She need them now, she was lost and didn't know what to do.

For a second she thought she was crying, feeling water run down her cheek. But as she looked up to the sky, the clouds were a charcoal gray. It was going to rain and she was going to get caught in it. Amu began to search for shelter, not wanting to get soaked. Looking around her she realized where she was.

"_Isn't this where the amusement park use to be." _Amu thought. Her eye's wide with surprised, staring at a mansion that took it's place.

A voice flashed in her head, _"I know you didn't mean any of it, Amu.. but if you ever need to find me, you know where I'll be…". _Why had that memory of the dream, flashed though her mind.

She walked up to the gate, which seem to be about 8 feet high, white with roses all-round, red stone walls beside and around the mansion. The mansion itself was beautiful, it was an old style English mansion, light brown with gold columns, more than a hundred rooms at most and a pearl colored water fountain in front. It was so spectacular and amazing. She had never really seen a mansion up close before, so this to her out of the ordinary. She tried to push the gates open but they did not moved an inch. She tried again but this time someone spoke.

"You shouldn't try to brake in to someone's home, that illegal you know…" the voice said with a a little sarcasm . Amu hearing the voice from above, looked up to see Ikuto laying on a tree branch, in a tall oak tree, on the other side of the gate. The tree was higher then gate itself, which amazed Amu even more, who ever lived here was pretty entire mansion probably had a huge garden in the back with beautiful flowers and tree's everywhere. But what was ikuto doing in a place like this

"I would say the same for you.. what are you doing here?…" Amu asked, trying her hardest to sound tough .

"Well after you kicked me out of your place, saying you never wanted to see me again, I came home…" He said playing with the tree's leaves, not looking at Amu.

"Your place!!?.." Amu Shouted in surprise. Sitting up on the branch, Ikuto jumped over the gate and in front of Amu. A slit blush appear on Amu's cheeks, as Ikuto closed in on Amu's face.

"So did you come here to see me…" Ikuto asked with a smirk.

"Um,.. Well not really.." Amu said, trying to keep a steady face.

He chuckled, "Well for some weird reason, I don't believe that..".

"Why not?.." Amu said averting her eye's from Ikuto, blushing brighter, now they were just a few inches apart from each other.

He smiled and then lifted Amu's chin with his right hand as his left held the back of her head, softly kissing her on the lips. Amu's face turned red, feeling embarrassed for letting him do this, but this time she wanted him to.

Slipping away from her gentle, soft lips, he spoke, "I guess you realized how I truly feel…"

" um...." Amu said feeling all jumbled up in side.

"It's alright... i know how you feel now.." smiling, he kissed her again, not wanting to ever let her go.

To be continued


End file.
